Through different eyes
by strawberrymoonlight
Summary: A story about Lily growing up after Hogwarts, gaining her independence and a different take on life. After finishing school she didn't get accepted to her dream healer internship. Follow Lily on her journey to rediscover herself and people around, especially certain James Potter, who suddenly comes back to her life.


Hi, this is the first story I've ever done, hope you like it. I don't own any of the J. K. Rowling work.

* * *

Lily was going through her stuff, picking the things she would take to the new apartment with her. It was a very different experience from packing for Hogwarts – after all it was still her house. But now she was going to leave her old room, her house and start an independent life. Being a grown up wasn't at all what she expected it to be, but then again, nothing in life is. During her first two years after school she managed to finish a course and prepared to become a healer, everything was supposed to go according to the plan, but then life happened, and she didn't get accepted to the internship she wanted so much. Lily Evans, the bookworm, the most dedicated student, failed. Somehow it wasn't so surprising to her. After finishing Hogwarts, her grades started to get lower and lower, her enthusiasm kind of disappeared. She felt a bit out of place among her classmates. So now, forced to take a break from her studies, she decided to try something completely different, something she always secretly wanted to do. She applied for the internship in the Ministry of Magic Muggle Department. And she got accepted! Of course, it was partially due to very small number of candidates – not very common for wizards to take interest in muggle affaires. Except for maybe Arthur Weasley, whom Lily remembered from school, a boy couple years older than her.

Her friends weren't exactly supportive. She couldn't blame them though, this line of work wasn't very prestigious or well paid. 'You shouldn't distract yourself from healing, you won't get back.'. 'Bullshit.' thought Lily 'Maybe I don't want to.'. She desperately wanted to prove herself. That she wasn't the failure everybody seemed to take her for. Especially to her mother with whom she was very close. In the evenings, after a tiring day, they would often sit, drink tea and talk for hours. That's why she loved drinking tea, it always comforted her. It was also the reason why studying was her top priority. Nothing would be worse than feeling disappointment from her mother.

'That's almost all I need.' she thought putting the last neatly folded T-shirt inside the suitcase. 'Maybe I should take some dresses?'. She looked over to her old dresses. She loved wearing them, but lately it just didn't fit. She didn't feel so spectacular in them as before. Just as if it wasn't her any more. A few months ago she wouldn't have felt comfortable in plain black jeans and a shirt, but lately it seemed, that was her typical outfit. 'Kind of becoming a signature look, hm.' She stopped to think about it. Underlying her feminine side always made Lily more tense. Like she had to make a good impression, after all, she was showing best side. But in jeans she didn't have to pretend, it was who she was – take it or leave it. 'Maybe I'll take one. In case of a bad day.' Standing up and picked her favourite black dress. 'Just in case.' - the dress landed next to the shirts.

'Are you ready?' she heard her mum asking from the kitchen. 'Do you want to eat something before you leave honey?'

'No, thanks mum, I'll just have tea.'. Looking at her suitcase, Lily quickly checked if everything on the list was in there. She took a deep breath. 'Here it goes.' With that thought she felt a little breathless. She took the suitcase downstairs and joined her mother.

'How are you feeling? My baby all grown up. I can't believe you're already moving out! Are you sure you don't want me to go?' she looked at her with worry.

'No mum, thanks, I… '

'Let her live her life, you can't expect Lily to still be a little girl.' Her dad walked in with a smile. 'Ready?' he said looking over at his daughter 'I'll be waiting in the car.' With that he walked out.

Annabel looked at her youngest child. 'I love you.'

'I love you too mum…'

'No matter what happens, I am so proud of you. And if you decide that you're not yet ready to live alone, you are welcomed here anytime.'

'I know, we've talked about this many times. I feel that it is the best time to move out and finally become independent. Or at least try.' She said with a smile. 'I know. I just hoped you changed your mind. I already miss you.' With that Annabel hugged her daughter, hiding the tears. 'There you go. Call me every day. And I expect you at dinner on Sunday, do you understand?' she said with a playful tone, 'Yes mother, I'll call every day, write every week and send a video every month.'

'Don't be so clever with me Lily. I honestly don't know where did you get that sarcasm of yours.'

'Sure you don't. I love you, bye!' giving her mother last goodbye kiss she walked out the door.

'Bye honey, be safe!'

…

When they arrived at the apartment it was just after six. Most of her stuff was already unpacked, all that was left were her clothes. Lily opened the door. It was a small, homely apartment, with wooden furniture and a pattern wallpaper in the living room. Her dad helped her with the suitcase.

'That's it. Do you need help with anything?'

'No dad, I'm fine. Thanks for everything.'

'Your mum will probably call you in the evening' he said with a smile. 'Don't keep her waiting. I'll help you with the lamp in the bathroom sometime this week.' Lily forgot about the broken lamp. Most of her apartment was muggle. Of course she would like to live in a part of the city with more wizarding neighbourhood, but this district was simply cheaper.

'Thanks, I'll be waiting.' He hugged her and went back home.

Lily was left alone in her new home. Laying on her bed she finally got some rest. Last weeks were quite stressful, the internship, her studies, and looking for the right and reasonable place. Thankfully the Ministry provided her with a very small payment, but with the help of her parents she would manage.

Lily looked at her watch. It was already past eight and she was supposed to meet her friends at eight thirty. She quickly put on some make-up, grabbed her purse and a bagel (as always she's forgotten to eat) and run out. On her way she called her mum, to tell that everything was alright and she still didn't want to come back.

Her friends were already waiting in a bar. Of course she was late. Which Mary, her oldest friend, didn't forget to mention.

'You're late. No surprises here.' She said with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah, I thought you got used to that, honey.'

'I did. I just still like to point it out.' It was their typical conversation, no one was ever sure if they were teasing or arguing, sometimes even they didn't know that. Mary was very blunt with her opinions, and she was a domineering type. Which, of course, sometimes struck a nerve with Lily.

'How is your place?' this time it was Ann who asked. Ann was a lot more gentle than Mary. She was exceptionally empathetic. That's probably why she was so good at legilimentis, a skill which many wizards could only dream of learning. Next to her sat Dorcas, judging everyone with her expert eye. She was a beautiful, but somehow bitter, blonde.

'It's awesome, I love it!' started Lily with enthusiasm 'You should come and see it.'

'You should come and see my new college from work, Andrew. He's so hot.' Dorcas cut in. 'So tall and cute.'

'Go for it!' exclaimed Mary. Waiter brought them drinks. After some time Lily started to become a bit lightheaded.

'I like this new waiter. He's cute. Sooo, have you met someone special?' said Mary with a stupid smile. She was always one for a gossip, but was in a stable relationship with her boyfriend Matt, whom she met on her auror training. 'Maybe some handsome muggle?'.

'Like Mr. Hugh Grant?' she said with a smile. Lily had a thing for muggle actors, she even introduced Mary, who was from a wizarding family. She shook her head 'No, and I need another drink. Be right back.'

She went over to the bar. While waiting for it, she noticed a man sitting at the bar, observing her. There was something familiar about him, but his face remained in the shadows from the dim light. Now he openly stared at her. The man leaned in so she could see his face. Lily was struck with recognition. That handsome features, mess of a hair and arrogant look with a cocky smile. It could only be James Potter. The boy who made her life hell in school. One of the four infamous Marauders.

She could never understand how everyone seemed to adore them and dismiss the fact that they were, in fact, bullies. Of course, people usually looked at them in awe, since both Potter and Black, his best friend, were handsome and talented. Everything seemed to come to them without much effort and Lily hated that they, especially Potter, couldn't appreciate it. She had to spend hours on a textbook before attaining the ability to actually do a spell correctly. To adjust the hand and say it with the correct intonation. While they somehow did it naturally. Most of the time the Marauders spend on creating mischief or taunting other kids. That was what really made Lily dislike them. Even more then dislike, at the end of the last school year, she couldn't stand being in the same room as Potter. Always praised for his accomplishments and charming his way out if trouble. The worst part was, that he seemed to have taken a special pleasure in taunting her. Always asking her out publicly, the more people around, the better. It made her days at Hogwarts so much more unbearable. People always associated Lily with his pranks. She guesses that was part of the reason why boys hated Severus that much and pulled pranks on him. Lily wasn't exactly sympathetic, he made his choices and she made peace with that.

Now, when Lily saw him she felt… different. Not what she expected. There was no hatred. No disgust. Perhaps she didn't have the strength for that anymore. Then she saw his face coming to the light. Something inside her changed, her heartbeat became stronger.

'Hi.' Was all she could say. Lily didn't know what to expect from him and if she even should start a conversation with him.

'Hi.' His voice sounded different. Deeper, less playful. 'Haven't seen you for a long time. How have you been?' he asked looking straight in her eyes.

'Alright. I heard you're in the auror training?' she answered without meaning.

'Yes, I am. It's a killer, but I love every minute. And you? Still chasing your dream to be a healer?' it surprised her that he remembered.

'I…' but her words were cut by a very different voice, the one belonging to Sirius Black.

'Look who the finally decided to show up!' came Black's voice 'Maybe we should write to the Daily Prophet, don't you think so, Loony? James Potter is finally out of work and graced us with his presence!' James looked at his mates amused.

'You should be thankful, I had way better plans for the night, if not for you.'

'Oh yes, the never-ending wonders of work. You should really cut out on it, you'll work yourself to death.'

'Give him a rest, won't you?' with that Lupin greeted his friend 'Oh, Lily! I didn't expect to see you here, how have you been?' he politely asked.

'Uh, I'm fine, thanks. I really should be getting back to my friends.' With that she took her butterbeer and left the wizards.

'You should know, that it actually wasn't work this time.' James addressed his friends, but his eyes never left Lily.

The rest of the evening was fun, as always, she didn't mention her encounter, but buried deep in her mind Lily Evans couldn't shake a strange feeling.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter, thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
